TV5 Program Schedule
The 5 Network, Inc. :News5 (news and information) :Kids (cartoons) :ESPN5 (sports) :On5 (entertainment, informative and home TV shopping) :D5 Studio (digital content) :Studio 5 (films and originals/world-class Filipino productions for audiences across all platforms) Schedule 'Weekdays' Morning *5 am - Morning Calls (LIVE) (simulcast on Radyo5 and One PH) *6 am - Early All Ready (LIVE) (simulcast on Radyo5 and One PH) *8 am - Motorcity (Tagalog dub) *8:30 am - Kick Buttowski: Subarban Daredevil (Tagalog dub) *9 am - EZ Shop *10 am - Kidlat (rerun) *11 am - The Flash (season 3) (rerun) (Tagalog dub) Afternoon * 12 nn - One Balita (LIVE) (simulcast on Radyo5 and One PH) * 12:30 pm - Aksyon sa Tanghali (LIVE) (simulcast on Radyo5 and One PH) * 1:30 pm - Kapitan Awesome (rerun) * 2:30 pm - Sine Spectacular * 4 pm - One Balita Pilipinas (LIVE) (simulcast on Radyo5 and One PH) * 4:30 pm - ** Mo, Tue & Thurs: Sine Spectacular ** Wed & Fri: 2019 PBA Governors' Cup (LIVE) Primetime * 6 pm - ** Mon, Tue & Thurs: Demolition Job (rerun) * 6:30 pm - Aksyon (LIVE) (simulcast on Radyo5 and One PH) * 7:30 pm - ** Mon, Tue & Thurs: Primetime Megahits ** Wed & Fri: 2019 PBA Governors' Cup (LIVE) * 9:30 pm - SportsCenter Philippines (LIVE) * 10 pm - ** Mon: Prison Break (season 2) (Tagalog dub) ** Tue: Vikings (season 6) (Tagalog dub) ** Wed: Supernatural (season 13) (Tagalog dub) ** Thurs: The Walking Dead (season 8) (Tagalog dub) ** Fri: The Flash (season 5) (Tagalog dub) * 11 pm - The Big Story (LIVE) (simulcast on One News) * 11:30 pm - Agenda with Cito Beltran (delayed telecast from One News) * 12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines 'Weekends' Saturday Morning * 6 am - Word of God Network * 7 am - Ride PH * 8 am - Doc McStuffins (Tagalog dub) * 8:30 am - Mickey and the Roadster Racers (Tagalog dub) * 9 am - EZ Shop * 10 am - Thunderbird Sabong Nation * 11 am - Alagang Kapatid * 11:30 am - History with Lourd (rerun) Afternoon * 12 nn - Sine Spectacular * 1:30 pm - PBA Rush: StePBAck * 2 pm - PBA Rush: Shoot Around * 2:30 pm - PBA Rush: The Huddle * 3 pm - 2019 PBA Governors' Cup (LIVE) Primetime * 5 pm - 2019 PBA Governors' Cup (LIVE) * 7 pm - SportsCenter Philippines (LIVE) * 7:30 pm - #ParangNormal Activity (rerun) * 8:30 pm - Third Eye (rerun) * 9:30 pm - Saturday Night Specials * 11:30 pm - Turbo Time with Mike and Lindy (delayed telecast from Radyo5 and One PH) * 12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines Sunday Morning * 6 am - Sunday TV Mass * 7 am - Healing Galing sa TV * 8 am - Tukaan * 9 am - Bakbakan Na * 10 am - EZ Shop * 10:30 am - Heavy Hitters Afternoon * 12 nn - Top Rank ESPN Boxing * 1:30 pm - PBA Rush: Basketball Science * 2 pm - PBA Rush: Jumpball * 2:30 pm - PBA Rush: The Chasedown * 3 pm - 2019 PBA Governors' Cup (LIVE) Primetime * 5 pm - 2019 PBA Governors' Cup (LIVE) * 7 pm - SportsCenter Philippines (LIVE) * 7:30 pm - UFC Fight Night (delayed telecast) * 9:30 pm - Sunday Film Festival * 11:30 pm - The Chiefs (replay from One News) * 12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines See also *Radyo Singko 92.3 News FM & One PH Schedule *SHAKE MO TV MO! TV5 SHOWS YOU MUST SEE | THE ROWALD EXPERIENCE *Jhessika Abestano | Facebook *Look what I spotted in Libis.... An old... - Christian Villareal | Facebook *Cover Photos *Tina Monzon-Palma is back on TV (and her troubles have just begun) *A NEW NETWORK PROGRAMMING THRUST FOR ABC 5 *New programs coming up on ABC 5 *'Batang X' premieres tonite on ABC *'Sailormoon' returns on ABC 5 *ABC 5's new treat with 'Friends' *MISS U ON ABC 5 *Jennifer Mendoza joins 'Tropang Trumpo' *ABC 5 launches 'Good Evening... Pls.' *ABC: Down to the XYZs of broadcasting *Hello, Micki *ABC 5 programming empowers *ABC-5: March 1994 Primetime Schedule *MB - Phillip Salvador topbills 'Resbak' - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (11/3/99) *MB - Gala night tonight for 'Jesus Christ Superstar' - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (3/23/00) *MB - Erik Matti: Into the horror market - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (03/25/2000) *MB - Something's a Brewin' at ABC (03/04/2001) *MB - Japanese actor invades - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (7/28/01) *MB - 'Huli sa Akto:' Jestoni & Allona Amor - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (09/29/2001) *ABC-5 (2001) *Old ABC 5 Sked (2001-2002) *106.7 Energy FM Sked *TV5 celebrates 52nd anniversary *‘Nandito Ako,’ ‘Super Sine Prime,’ and ‘Pilipinas News’ to Premiere on TV5 this Monday *TV5 Programs in 2012 *TV5 Program Schedule on October 3-November 27, 2011 *TV5 Program Schedule on February 24, 2012 *TV5 Program Lineup *TV5 New Program Lineup starting February 27 *TV5 turns 52nd *TV5 launches 12 new shows *TV5 Int’l continues to make waves abroad *Ogie Alcasid, Janno Gibbs reunite for TV5’s new Sunday variety game show *Three’s a Crowd: Aksyon Tonite Becomes a Three-Anchor Team *TV5 Rebrands as ESPN 5 in Move To Compete Vs ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC *The 5 Network New Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2018)